


Three Times A Charm

by defsweetheart



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Other, Polyamory, yes you're welcome ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defsweetheart/pseuds/defsweetheart
Summary: Everyone else has moved on, but what about Jinyoung?A spin-off to I Can't Let You Go (even if i die).





	Three Times A Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Can't Let You Go (even if i die)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656586) by [defsweetheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defsweetheart/pseuds/defsweetheart). 



> hey ho, this is a spin-off from my markbum story I Can't Let You Go (even if i die), which you can find on my profile! 
> 
> uh,,,,,, when the opportunity to write 2youngson arose, i fuckin' took it! enjoy!
> 
> summary of the markbum story: markjin was married, but mark was in love with jaebeom and hence, eventually got divorced. the story is much deeper than that but ye!

“Hyung, are you alright?” Youngjae had finally caught up with Jinyoung after JB and Mark’s announcement, but it wasn’t that hard to find the elder since he had retreated to their house.

 

“We… got divorced... _3 months ago_ …” Jinyoung sobbed, leaning into Youngjae’s side hug.

 

“I’m so sorry, hyung…” Youngjae comforted, unsure of what to say in this situation. He was worried about Jinyoung but felt like he worries more than he should as _a friend_. He knew he needed to talk to Jackson about that.

 

Jinyoung and Youngjae knew each other briefly, Mark being their (ex) husband and best friend respectively and through working in the Palace. They never met while working though, they barely clashed with each other or what not, so Mark was their only connection.

 

Now it’s different, Mark had abandoned them both. Jinyoung, understandable. _But Youngjae?_

 

Ever since Mark got together with JB, he hadn’t been calling Youngjae up or had rejected him when Youngjae wanted to hang out. It annoyed the fuck out of the younger, of course, but he’s glad he had Jackson. It does fucking suck being kicked to the curb once someone got into a relationship, and Youngjae made sure he didn’t do that when he got together with Jackson.

 

Now that Mark had done it to him, his own best friend, he felt like utter _shit_. Mark not telling him about getting married was a kick in the gut too, Youngjae had told Mark everything and this is what he got. Of course, he didn’t voice it with the other, he was happy that he finally got a happy ending.

 

As weird as it sounded, Mark and his abandoning _kind of_ brought Jinyoung and Youngjae closer. Jinyoung appreciated Youngjae’s friendship, and he doesn’t know if it was the sadness and loneliness talking but he wished they could be something _more_. It was practically impossible not to like the younger just platonically.

 

He was so… bright; it felt like even in the darkest days Youngjae would definitely make it better with just his presence. The younger was very honest too, he was genuine, caring, very loving and Jinyoung had never felt more love and protected until he met Youngjae. He knew there was a connection between them both, a little more than friends, but he was too scared to even think about it.

 

There were two problems though:

  1. He was scared that he might treat Youngjae as a rebound accidentally and
  2. Youngjae was already in a relationship.



 

Unbeknownst to him, Youngjae felt the same way. He thought Jinyoung had so many layers to him, and _yes_ , he did _cheat_ on Mark, but he had gotten what he deserved and now he’s paying the consequences. But he was intrigued by the layers Jinyoung had, and he wanted to be given a chance to peel off each one and eventually, break down those layers so he can fully know who Park Jinyoung really is. Whatever they had, it was more than just friends, and Youngjae knew that, and he knew he needed to talk to Jackson.

 

“Hyung, I need to talk to you about something.”

 

Youngjae explained every single he felt about the whole situation, about Jinyoung. He reassured the elder he still loved him, very, very much, but he felt like he could be in love with Jinyoung too.

 

“Say something, hyung.”

 

“I don’t understand, do you want a break?”

 

“No, no! I don’t want a break, I want to be with you, for the rest of our lives. You _know_ that. But I was thinking… maybe we could make space for one more? If you want to, of course.”

 

There was a large pause in tension, before Jackson spoke up, “I… I need a moment now Youngjae-ah. I just can't wrap my head around this.”

 

“Of course, take all the time you need, hyung. I love you so much, and I want you to know that.”

 

“I love you too, sweetheart.”

 

 

_Youngjae figured he should be honest with Jinyoung too._

 

“I like you, more as friends, but I’m not quite sure as to what extent…” Youngjae started, before telling him what he told Jackson, “I already told Jackson-hyung about this and he needed time to process it, but I wanted to be honest with you too.”

 

“I feel the exact same way Youngjae-ah. But I’m not sure if I am subconsciously treating you as a rebound or whether I genuinely like you. And you have Jackson,” the elder admitted.

 

“We’ll figure it out though… right?”

 

“We will, I promise,” Jinyoung held Youngjae’s hands in his, the both of them smiling at each other, knowing that everything would turn out just fine.

 

~

 

“HYUNG!!” Youngjae cried in pain, his scream loud and clear in the otherwise, quite home.

 

Both Jackson and Jinyoung both came running towards the sound, and Youngjae heard a “Which hyung?!” But he didn’t care who, all he wanted was it to be gone.

 

“ANYONE OF YOU JUST GET RID OF IT!!!!”

 

“Of what?!” Jackson panicked.

 

“Of that!” Youngjae pointed to the corner of the room, and there it was… A _rat_. The eldest of the three screeched, which caused the youngest one to scream again, meaning the middle one ( _Jinyoung_ ) had to get rid of it.

 

 

“Wow, seriously, you’re both fools,” Jinyoung remarked, once he managed to get rid of the rat after chasing it around the house for 20 minutes, only to find both his boyfriends cuddling on their bed, “Seriously, leaving me out after I saved _both_ your lives?!”

 

It was a year after they moved and build up their new lives in Archville ruins. Mark and JB were still in love, Yugyeom and Bambam started dating ( _finally!_ ) and so did Jinyoung, Youngjae and Jackson.

 

Jackson wanted to try things out, with Youngjae and Jinyoung, although he still wasn’t too sure. Soon enough, however, he understood where Youngjae was coming from. Jinyoung was extremely captivating in more ways than one, and it was impossible to not fall in love with the former. Jinyoung felt that beneath his outgoing nature, there was another side of Jackson that was much more calm, genuine and it gave him a sense of security that he had only felt with him.

 

They loved each other, but their one true love is the person that got them together, _Youngjae_. The youngest never knows this, but whenever it was just the two older ones, they’d talk about how much they loved the youngest, and how grateful and blessed they are to have him in their lives. And whenever it was the three of them, the older two would coddle and spoil the youngest to their heart's content. Youngjae ‘ _hated_ ’ it of course, always complaining that they’re spending too much on him but he _very lowkey_ loves the attention.

 

With Jackson and Jinyoung’s encouragement, Youngjae finally confronted Mark, well, it was more like the younger bursting out of the sudden during a group dinner and went on a two-minute rant about how Mark shouldn’t have _abandoned their friendship_ like that, and how _he still felt hurt that Mark didn’t tell him about his marriage_ , finding out the same time as the others in spite of being his best friend and yet, the _elder didn’t even apologise_. The rant ended in tears though, and Mark had pulled away the younger to the side and they had both talked it out.

 

Archville now had more residents, and it’s building up really slowly but surely. JB’s dad became the Head-In-Charge, and with his lead, the town had proper sewage, water, electrical systems and could eventually become what Archville once was.

 

All in all, the past year had been very pleasant for everyone. People were happy, relationships flourished and it’s going to get even better for the JJY trio. Why? Well, you didn’t hear it from me, but there might be a ring or two in Jackson’s underwear drawer, _deep, deep inside_ where he knew ( _or_ _hoped_ ) his other two boyfriends won’t snoop into.

 

* * *

 

 

“Jackson, what are these?” The eldest turned around to the source and saw that one of them ~~(Jinyoung)~~ had indeed, snooped _deep, deep_ into Jackson’s underwear drawer.

 

“Are you going to propose?! To who?” Jinyoung raised his voice excitedly.

 

“Shhhh, keep your voice down... To the both of you, of course!” Jinyoung screeched happily and went to straddle and hug the other on the couch, chanting _Yes, yes, yes!_

 

“Are you all having sex on the couch… without me?” Came up another voice.

 

**_Oh, for goodness sake, there goes Jackson’s elaborate proposal._ **

 

_(But it’s alright, he thinks, when he sees the rings on his now-fiancés’ fingers.)_

 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/defsweetheart) || [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/defsweetheart)


End file.
